Prímulas
by Sabastu
Summary: Un segundo, una eternidad... dos antiguos amantes. Una flor, una llave para unir dos almas... [Zervis] [One Shot] [A.U]
**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Un One Shot **Zervis** para un concurso de la página en Facebook " **La Zona Fanficker** ". **D:** chan.. chan… espero les guste… **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:**

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Apostilla** :

 **Reto** : Naturaleza Muerta. Uso de una flor.

 **Pairing:** Mavis x Zeref (Zervis)

 **Limite** : 2000 Palabras.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **°° Prímulas °°  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Veía el vaho de su aliento empañar el vidrio de la ventana.

Llevaba días encerrado en esa habitación en contra de su voluntad, sus padres no querían que la viese, no dejaban que la viese…

 _Le obligaban a no verla._

Respiró sobre el vidrio una vez más y con su dedo dibujó el símbolo de hadas que tanto le gustaba a ella, era una manera de sentirse conectado nuevamente con la única persona en el mundo que le hacia querer vivir.

Ella, su hermosa Mavis Vermillion, con sus verdes ojos chispeantes mientras le contaba sus historias mágicas, ella, Mavis, su hermosa hada de dorado cabello quien le escuchaba atenta cuando él le hablaba de sí mismo o simplemente le acompañaba en su silencio habitual.

 **―Mavis…** ―susurró suavemente mientras veía la nieve caer fuera― **espérame hoy también…** ―sonrió porque sabía que así sería, ella siempre le esperaba.

 _Así como él siempre le esperaba a ella._

Observó alrededor de sí mismo y el movimiento de la habitación le mareó, todo estaba fuera de su sitio, todo parecía gritarle y susurrarle y alentarle y retenerle…

 _Vete…_

 _Quédate…_

 _Ella ya no te espera…_

 _Ella está esperándote…_

 **―Ella me esperará…** ―se levantó de pronto y sus oscuros ojos repararon en la comida que la sirvienta le había traído esa noche y así como casi todas las comidas que le traían no la había comido, no lo haría hasta que sus padres dejaran de decirle que debía olvidarla

¿Acaso no entendían que eso era imposible?

 _Ella era lo que a él le faltaba…_

El chico de cabellos azabaches y de oscura mirada abatida observó el reloj, faltaba poco para reunirse con ella de nuevo, lo lograría, había obtenido lo necesario para su escape y todo gracias a ella, a Mavis. Ella, quien le contó como esas flores eran las llaves mágicas de las hadas, justo las que la castaña sirvienta olvidó llevarse y meter en su delantal cuando se retiraba.

 _Un hermoso y dorado racimo de prímulas._

 **―¿Lo sabías, Zeref?** ―escuchó la voz de ella en el viento frío que se colaba por la chimenea apagada― **Las prímulas son las llaves de las hadas, si tocas una gruta con el numero correcto se abrirá la puerta de su mundo… ¿No son hermosas?** ―observó la imagen de ella frente a él, casi palpable, como si ese recuerdo no fuese de hacía tanto tiempo, cuando eran niños y sus padres no le decían que se alejase de ella― **También te guiarán si necesitas buscar un tesoro…**

 _¿Le guiarían a ella?_

Sus padres la habían ocultado de él, pero Zeref confiaba en la sonrisa dulce de ella, en su voz suave, en sus ojos sabios y a veces ingenuos.

 _La encontraría y nadie los separaría._

La nieve caía cada vez más suave, ya casi acababa el invierno… ¡Ya casi iniciaba la primavera! La estación que Mavis más adoraba, en la que más reía y por ello debía de escapar de su encierro, por ello esperaba su única oportunidad, y cuando la luz del despacho de su padre se apagó supo que era el momento de actuar. Se levantó de la buhardilla, sacó el ramillete de las doradas flores y cerró los ojos esperando que de verdad la magia fuese verdadera, que de verdad le guiarían hasta donde ella…

Tocó la puerta con las doradas flores.

Un sonido decadente llenó el pasillo cuando la pesada puerta de madera cedió en el apabullante silencio de la antigua mansión.

 _Era libre._

Se limitó a elevar la comisura de su labio, él no era una persona de sonrisa fácil, a menos que ella estuviese con él; mas en ese momento ella no lo estaba, así que no perdió tiempo en regodeos ni exaltaciones y se dirigió con pasos silentes por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras, cruzó la gran sala y antes de llegar a la puerta principal dobló hacia las cocinas que aún estaban caldeadas a causa del remanente de fuego del hogar, se acercó con cuidado y tocó la puerta que solían usar los sirvientes con el ramillete y esta cedió con suavidad.

 _La nieve parecía brillar con el fulgor de la luna en medio de la oscuridad nocturna._

Puso un pie afuera y por primera vez desde que lo habían encerrado sintió algo, el frío contra sus pies desnudos, claro, no llevaba zapatos ni abrigo, lo había olvidado todo con tal de ir a encontrarla, no lo pensó mucho y dio el siguiente paso hacia ella, no tenía tiempo que perder, no quería perder más tiempo y además su dulce Mavis amaba estar descalza y sentir la suavidad del suelo bajo sus pies, casi podía verla allí, bailando y cantando con la alegría que siempre formaba parte de ella.

 _Y por ende parte de él también…_

Una ráfaga de viento pareció envolverle por un momento, empujándole al sendero aterrado de la blanca escarcha que descendía de los cielos durante toda la invernal estación, nieve tan fría que parecía quemarle, tan fría que le hacia recordar el calor de Mavis y por eso, ―quizá por eso― se dejó guiar por el empuje de ese viento, sujetando las doradas flores contra su cuerpo, esperando que lo guiaran con la magia de la que la pequeña mujer de cabello dorado siempre hablaba, deseando que esas hadas a las que ella tanto adorada de verdad existiesen y le permitiesen re encontrarse con ella.

 _Y no separarse jamás..._

Paso a paso sus pies dejaron de sentir la frialdad del terreno, su cuerpo cesó de temblar, y sonrió, porque sabía que la razón era que se acercaba a ella; a su Mavis, a su hada de ojos jade que con su sola resplandeciente sonrisa lo hacia sentirse agradecido de estar vivo.

 _Solo ella, solo con ella, solo por ella la vida merecía ser vivida._

El viento le llevó hasta las afueras del bosque, en la sagrada tierra en la que ambos solían jugar al escondido ¿Era así como había sido todo ese tiempo? ¿Llena de grutas de hadas donde fuese que posase la mirada? **―Por eso te gustaba este lugar, Mavis…** ―susurró o pensó, no estaba seguro, pero caminó igual porque cuando estuviese con ella sabría la respuesta.

 _Ella conocía todas las respuestas._

 **―Zeref, ¿tú sí me crees?** ―escuchó de nuevo la voz de ella, la que usaba cuando fruncía los labios en un puchero luego de que alguien se burlase de sus cuentos de hadas.

 **―Te creo, Mavis…** ―esa era siempre su respuesta y seguidamente le acariciaba la mejilla, logrando que ella sonriese de nuevo, de niño solo le sonreía de vuelta, pero luego, cuando la juventud llegó a ellos la sonrisa cambió a un suave y ansioso beso que con el tiempo se volvió la anhelante y tierna caricia que había estado recordando cada una de esas horas encerrado lejos de ella― **Te creo, Mavis…** ―repitió contra la oscuridad y a la luz de luna que lo guiaba hacia una de las grutas de piedra más grandes― **Cree en mí también…** ―murmuró y apuró el paso cuando observó como la luna se posaba sobre esa gruta, ese era el lugar, allí estaba su hada particular, su dulce, pequeña y amada hada.

Las flores le abrieron el acceso a la gruta.

 _Y está vez sonrió de verdad._

Porque sabía que ella estaría orgullosa de él por creerle y poder llegar hasta ella guiado por las hadas y la magia, por usar las prímulas correctas y abrir las puertas de su paraíso y no las de la fatalidad como siempre le advertía con una seriedad inusual en su dulce rostro al contarle las historias que tan ávidamente leía en los libros que tanto adoraba.

 **―Zeref ¿Puedes leerme? Mis ojos están cansados…** ―eran las palabras que Mavis tímidamente le decía para que él se acercase a ella y dejase sus propios libros, y él no podía negarse, porque era imposible decirle que no a la inocencia de esas suaves mejillas y a esos ojos anhelantes que lo miraban con el mayor cariño con el que hacia sido observado en toda su vida.

 _Ella le amaba tanto como él a ella._

 **―¿Mavis?** ―se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando sintió el interior de la húmeda gruta dar vueltas― **Estoy aquí… ¿Mavis?**

 **―Zeref…** ―sus ojos anhelantes miraron en la dirección de su voz, sus pupilas se dilataron para captar la luminosidad necesaria para que sus ojos se embebieran de la delicada figura de dulce rostro y ojos color jade frente a él―, **sabía que vendrías…** ―la joven de dorado cabello le miró con amor pero con una tristeza que hizo al chico estremecerse.

 **―Perdón… perdón…** ―se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, sintió como ella estaba también fría y se maldijo por no traer su abrigo―, **quise venir antes pero no…**

 **―Lo sé…** ―sollozó mientras la abrazaba más―, **ellos tenían razón, no debiste…** ―el azabache la sintió temblar y besó su pequeña cabeza― **no debiste venir…**

Zeref suspiró.

 **―Nadie me mantendría alejado de ti…** ―la separó de él, la miró a los ojos y le acarició con ternura infinita la suave y fría mejilla― **recuerdas esas historias que leíamos, prometimos seguir leyéndolas juntos… _por siempre…_**

 **―Tal vez esta historia llegó a su final…** ―murmuró la pequeña de ojos verdes mientras sus ojos la traicionaban y derramaban su tristeza, la cual terminó atrapada en los largos y pálidos dedos del hombre que la miraba con amor.

 **―Tal vez nuestra historia apenas comienza…** ―le dio un casto beso en los labios y luego la condujo a una pared en la gruta―, **no podemos irnos hasta que salga el sol, así que…** ―le mostró las prímulas y por fin la vio sonreír―, **sentémonos un momento… cuéntame otra de tus historias…**

 **―Zeref…** ―se sentó junto a él―, **quisiera que viviésemos para siempre…**

 **―¿Para siempre?** ―sonrió él mientras se inclinaba y se recostaba en el regazo de la mujer que amaba― **estar un segundo más contigo es la eternidad…** ―cerró los ojos mientras la pequeña mano de la mujer le acariciaba su oscuro cabello― **… que deseo…**

Mavis inclinó su cabeza y besó su frente antes de comenzar a contar una nueva historia.

Las prímulas cayeron de la mano del azabache cuando el sol dio las primeras muestras de su cálido despertar.

 _La vida seguía su curso…_

Horas más tarde encontraron a Zeref. Yacía inerte en el regazo de Mavis, su prometida desde la infancia quien había fallecido hacía un par de semanas.

Las llaves que Zeref tomó de la sirvienta Zera brillaban junto a ellos, como el oro más puro.

Y el lugar, la helada cripta familiar de los Vermillion estaba inundada... del dulce olor de prímulas en flor.

… _Las flores que aún no florecían…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

Las prímulas―consagradas a Freya― también son conocidas como las flores llaves, flores de hada, la llave de la señora y flores del inicio de la primavera, representan la eterna juventud y la inocencia. Se cree que conducen al sendero de las hadas y las grutas de las mismas se abren si se tocan con un ramillete que tenga la cantidad perfecta, si se falla con la cantidad la gruta se abrirá dando paso al camino de la fatalidad. También se les asocia con el poder de hacer visible lo invisible.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
